Here Comes the Sun
by Liv Tinuviel
Summary: Disjointed flashes of LWW, through various points of view. Out of order, semi-random little snapshots.


_here comes the sun (du dn du du), here comes the sun _

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked the fox, awe-struck. Peter felt the warmth flood him at the name, as it had the very first time he'd heard it. Glancing up, he noticed the sun peaking through the stark gray of the clouds. It was going to be a beautiful day.

_and I say, it's alright_

Edmund hung his head in shame before the Lion, his posture begging the forgiveness he didn't dare ask for aloud. "It's alright, Son of Adam," purred softly, suddenly. Edmund chanced a glance up at the great golden face in surprise. To his shock, he realized it would be.

_little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_

Lucy looked around the throne room, at her smiling subjects. The smiles look rusty, as if they hadn't been used in oh, so long. But she also noticed slowly, the smiles become easier, more true. What she didn't notice was that it was her own bright smile that wrought the change.

_little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

Tumnus, in the post-battle chaos, took a moment. Walking through the trees, he stopped as he came upon a bright orange flower. Bending, he touched the petals reverently: he had thought that flowers would bloom only in his memory until the day he journeyed to Aslan's country.

_here comes the sun (du dn du du), here comes the sun_

Oreius watched as the three small humans approached the tent. A tiny girl with bright yellow flowers in her shinning red hair, dancing through the newly re-grown grass. Another Daughter of Eve, scarcely larger than the first, with dazzling clear eyes, floating forward with a grace not yet fully recognized. And a Son of Adam, with hair as gleaming golden as the Great Lion himself, a luminous sword strapped to his waist, and the promise of future strength. Blinking in surprise, Oreius brought up a hand to shield his eyes from the light they carried.

_and I say, it's alright_

Edmund stumbled over to his brother and sisters. Humbled and shy, he mumbled a soft hello, waiting for Lucy's hurt, Susan's lecture, and Peter's disappointment. What he got was Lucy's love, Susan's concern, and Peter's regret. A hug, a query, a light jest, and it was alright.

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

The statues in the Witch's courtyard woke slowly. Surprised to be alive, they laughed with the sheer joy of living, and smiled broadly as the two future Queens introduced themselves and explained the situation. Even knowing that they rode into battle as the hurried past the gates of the castle, the once-statues could express only their joy at the feel of the sun, the taste of the wind, the sound of the trees.

_little darling, I see the ice is slowly melting_

It was the griffins who knew first. From their sky-view, they saw the monstrous ice castle melting into nothingness, just as the Winter had been warmed away into Spring. The melting of the snow had been good, the melting of the river had nearly been disastrous, but the melting of the castle could only mean one thing: Aslan had reclaimed Narnia. And that was the greatest news of all.

_little darling, it seems like years since its been clear_

Susan watched her brothers. She saw them, tentatively at first, begin to rebuild the friendship they had once had. Over the course of just a few days, she watched as the tension that used to erupt in Peter's shoulders the moment Ed stepped into a room evaporated. Over the course of just a few days, she watched as Edmund's eyes, which used to be so cold when focused on the brother he secretly idolized, became softer, until the anger was just a memory, and a hard-learned lesson.

_here comes the sun (du dn du du), here comes the sun_

The four children walked regally to the Four Thrones. Adorned in miraculously produced finery, the held themselves with dignity as Alsan crowned them Kings and Queens of Narnia. Mrs. Beaver was happy to note, however, the laughing glance shared between the two boy-kings, and the way little Valiance swung her too short legs. Queen Susan was a picture of loveliness, though it had been Mrs. Beaver who, when helping the girls get ready, had soothed the elder girls fears and insisted that she looked lovely.

_it's alright_

Edmund inhaled. Edmund inhaled, and Peter exhaled. His little brother was breathing, wasn't dead, and he was going to stay that way. Impulsively, Peter grabbed Ed up into his arms, startled but pleased when he wasn't roughly pushed away as he had been expecting. Instead, the girls fell into the two brothers, creating a pile of Pevensies – relieved, together, and mercifully whole.

_here comes the sun (du dn du du)_

_here comes the sun_

_it's alright_

_it's alright_

They had been hunting the stag when Peter had noticed the oddity. Lucy, being herself, had immediately dismounted to explore, forcing her siblings to do the same. Which meant that their current predicament was her fault. Peter had assured her that it was no one's fault, least of all her own, but a small part of her couldn't believe him. Until one day when she heard a whisper of words spoken by Susan long ago on a cold, terrifying night, and heard the ghost of a Lion's roar, assuring her that everything was as it should be, that everything was alright. Valiantly, she awaited her next adventure.

**A/N: Okay, a couple things really quick. Number one, THANK YOU for reading. You're the best. Next, nothing is mine, obviously (sadly). Third, I would really love it if you would drop me a line or two and tell me what you thought. Ta! **


End file.
